1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stiff metal chain jewelry that can be unintentionally damaged due to permanent crimping or creasing in ordinary usage. In particular the invention relates to herringbone chains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat metal chain jewelry particularly made of precious metals such as gold or silver is in widespread use. Such chain jewelry is often sold as necklaces or bracelets. Examples of such flat chain jewelry are herribone, serpentine or cobra chains. These chains suffer from the disadvantage that they are stiff and inflexible. As a result, they are subject to permanent crimping, folding and or creasing during ordinary use and storage. Such necklaces can be permanently creased by merely folding the chain between two fingers.
Herringbone necklaces and bracelets are very popular. Generally herribone chains are manufactured by taking a readily machine manufacturable link chain and subjecting it to hammering or pounding. The resulting chain is a thin, flat, stiff chain which can be permanently and irreversibly crimped, folded or creased during normal use or storage. Such chains have to be stored in long boxes so that the chains will not be crimped or creased. Moreover, in use, such chains are easily ruined by unintentional bending.
Connectors for jewelry are known in the prior art. Such connectors have been used to connect a jewelry element to a chain. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,689 (Azrielant). Also chain link jewelry is also known. See U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,645 (Cockshaw).